Un último vuelo
by Nasirid
Summary: A la hora de la verdad, cuando el mundo mágico lucha por resistir, Oliver Wood regresa a Hogwarts para volver a ser uno más.


**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que podáis reconocer le pertenece a JK Rowling. **  
><strong>_

**A/N: **_Regalo del Amigo invisible (kdd 2011) para Dryadeh._

**...**

**-Un último vuelo-**

**...  
><strong>

Había llegado la hora.

Durante meses se había estado preparando para aquel momento. Había luchado en un callejón lleno de desconcierto, se había desaparecido preguntándose si sería lo bastante rápido como para escapar, había visto lo que la oscuridad podía hacer de las personas... Y se había sentido perdido, sin más entrenamiento que los recuerdos de unas clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que nunca quiso creer que necesitaría. Había compartido parte de su vida con el Niño-que-vivió y al salir del colegio no pensó que el papel de Harry sólo estuviera empezando.

Sin embargo el futuro comenzó enseguida. El ataque en los mundiales de Quidditch, el Torneo de los Tres Magos y su desastroso final, Harry, Dumbledore… El-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado, los ataques ya nada discretos para los muggles …

Para Oliver Wood el quidditch pasó a un segundo plano mucho antes de lo que había imaginado cuando era capitán en Gryffindor. Había entrenado, había hecho pruebas de admisión, había vuelto a entrenar, había esperado y desesperado. Había pasado horas mirando su escoba, pensando si no estaría cometiendo un error al escoger aquel camino. Y aunque al final lo había conseguido ya no era lo mismo. No era el mismo equipo, no era la misma sintonía, no era la diversión de Hogwarts. Eran las horas extras, el cansancio de no conseguir nada nuevo, de ser el último de la cola; eran las malas noticias que nadie se atrevía a contar pero que siempre acababa escuchando, era el mundo oscureciéndose un poco más, eran las visitas a la tienda de Fred y George y lo que ocultaban las risas. Era la sensación de que en cualquier momento algo estallaría.

El equipo mantuvo su rutina de entrenamientos y partidos durante un tiempo después de la batalla en el Ministerio. Oliver abandonó el día que su entrenador desapareció. Lo que iba a pasar estaba ya en su puerta; marchar era lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió.

Y cualquiera lo hubiera dicho, siempre con sus bromas y sus risas, pero los gemelos Weasley fueron su única conexión con la realidad. Con la verdadera, no la versión del Ministerio de Magia o la de _El Profeta_. Oliver desconocía la manera en que los gemelos se enteraban de todo, tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo, pero agradecía su ayuda. Su amistad.

Gracias a ellos estaba aún en aquella casa, mirando las paredes de las que ya no colgaban los recuerdos saltando de un marco de fotografía a otro. Una casa vacía, oscura y sin vida. La casa donde había crecido y de la que había huido con sus padres unos meses atrás. La casa a la que había vuelto para ser uno más, para ayudar a sus amigos. Esconderse a esperar que todo acabara no era la manera de actuar de un Gryffindor. Su nombre no merecería estar grabado en una copa de quidditch si huía dejando a su gente detrás. Si él mismo no se atrevía a luchar por su futuro ¿quién iba a hacerlo?

La decisión no fue la más fácil pero sí la correcta. Fred y George se habían asegurado que recibiera sus mensajes siempre, dondequiera que estuviera, así que Oliver sabía muy bien hacia dónde le iban a llevar sus pasos. El día que se despidió de sus padres lo hizo con la certeza de que no volvería a verlos.

Y ya estaba ahí, había llegado la hora. Echó un último vistazo a la cocina y salió al callejón para desaparecerse. Se preguntaba si la amiga de Harry sería consciente de hasta qué punto había sido útil aquel invento suyo de la moneda para el Ejército de Dumbledore.

…

Recibir "Cabeza de puerco"como único mensaje le hubiera resultado más extraño si no conociera la manera de pensar y de actuar de los gemelos. Apenas recordaba el pub, había pasado mil veces delante de su puerta pero sólo había entrado una vez y casi había pasado más tiempo intentando llegar al pub que dentro de él. Pero en tiempos de guerra todo valía y lo más inesperado podía llegar a ser lo más importante, y la alerta que saltó en todo el pueblo en cuanto se apareció tampoco es que le dejara mucha opción.

Más tarde se enteraría que los gemelos poco habían tenido que ver con la elección del lugar y que el mérito recaía en gran parte sobre los hombros de Neville Longbottom, al que apenas si reconoció cuando cruzó hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. En realidad casi no reconoció a nadie. Vio una cabeza pelirroja entre todo el barullo de gente que se agolpaba en la sala pero no habría sabido decir a cuál de los Weasley pertenecía.

Neville le dejó en medio del grupo de personas que se habían reunido en la sala de los menesteres y por un instante Oliver se sintió completamente perdido. Unos segundos después comenzó a fijarse en las caras de los que estaban a su alrededor y empezó a reconocer a algunos de ellos. Compañeros de curso de Ravenclaw, gente del equipo de Hufflepuff, chicos que habían sido alumnos de los últimos cursos cuando él empezaba. Sin embargo ningún nombre vino a su cabeza hasta que cierta capitana de Gryffindor apareció frente a él. Angelina sonreía cuando se abrazaron.

-George estaba seguro que vendrías. – le dijo, una nota de orgullo en su voz.

A su alrededor la sala comenzaba a vaciarse. Angelina le contó a grandes rasgos lo que estaba ocurriendo en el castillo mientras llevaba a Oliver hacia un rincón donde se había formado una cola.

-Tenemos que salir poco a poco o llamaríamos demasiado la atención. – le explicó. – La mayoría de los que todavía son alumnos han salido ya. El resto hemos tenido que esperar a que alguien de la Orden nos diera vía libre.

Mientras esperaban su turno, Angelina le contó cómo la llegada de Harry había animado a todo el mundo. Cómo Snape había llamado a todo el colegio al gran comedor, una vez supo que Harry había vuelto al colegio. Le contó cómo los chicos y chicas habían salido de la sala con sus uniformes, dispuestos a ganarse cualquier castigo de Snape (o más bien los hermanos Carrow).

Antes de salir de la habitación Oliver se dio la vuelta, haciéndose a la idea de que había estado allí. Parecía una gran sala común con camas por todos lados, desordenada y llena de vida aunque apenas quedaran personas ya en ella. La Sala de los Menesteres.

A él le pareció más adecuado llamarla la Sala de los Héroes. Fueran de la casa que fueran, los que habían permanecido allí estaban preparados para luchar por el espíritu de Hogwarts. Por la magia.

Detrás de la puerta que tenía ante sí les esperaba la batalla.

Al salir al pasillo Angelina y él buscaron las escaleras más cercanas con la intención de bajar al gran comedor, pero no habían bajado ni el primer tramo cuando un chillido los hizo pararse de repente. Oliver se tapó los oídos cuando la voz del que-no-debía-ser-nombrado se hizo escuchar por todo el castillo.

Tenían una hora para prepararse. A Oliver ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que alguien tuviera intención de entregar a Harry.

El caos se desató entonces. Angelina y él intentaron bajar hasta el comedor pero se cruzaban con tanta gente que corría de un lado a otro y se hizo tan difícil bajar unas simples escaleras que al final perdió a su amiga de vista.

A partir de aquel momento Oliver se guió por instinto.

…

Con el tiempo olvidaría cuántas veces tuvo que tirarse al suelo para evitar una maldición, o los cortes que le habían hecho manchar de sangre las mangas de la camisa. Olvidaría si había visto a Alicia antes o después de cruzarse con los gemelos en las escaleras que llevaban a la torre de Astronomía. Olvidaría si el profesor Lupin le había ayudado con un par de mortífagos en el pasillo del aula de Encantamientos o en el del aula de Transformaciones. Con el tiempo Oliver no sería capaz de recordar quién estaba a su lado cuando vio la barrera mágica que habían creado los profesores resquebrajarse.

Tampoco recordaría qué le hizo darse la vuelta en mitad de un pasillo y girar a la derecha, pisando cascotes mientras cruzaba a través de un boquete en el muro.

No había esperado verla de nuevo en mitad de una batalla, con los hechizos iluminando las paredes y sin embargo no le sorprendía. No era cuestión de ser Gryffindor o no, era cuestión de familia. La Katie que había conocido en una prueba de quidditch años atrás igual no se hubiera atrevido a aparecer en Hogwarts cuando todo parecía acabar, pero la Katie que había sujetado la copa de campeones con él lo haría sin dudar. Oliver esbozó una sonrisa al rememorar el abrazo de todo el equipo. Parecía que habían pasado décadas.

Le hubiera gustado llamarla a gritos, acercarse y comprobar que había recuperado la sonrisa decidida de aquella chica de Gryffindor con la que tantas veces había discutido en los entrenamientos de quidditch. La sonrisa que no había encontrado la última vez que se habían visto. Oliver se había prometido en aquella sala de San Mungo que no dejaría de pasar tanto tiempo para ver a Katie de nuevo, que las circunstancias serían mejores. Pero no lo hizo, claro que no. Apenas había mantenido el contacto con la chica después de aquello y si en aquel preciso momento no estuvieran luchando por su vida, seguro que ella se lo habría echado en cara y habría tenido toda la razón del mundo. Había sido Oliver quien había dejado que los días pasaran y que los pergaminos se llenaran de polvo antes de responderlos.

Por alguna razón en la que no quería pensar Oliver no abandonó aquel ancho pasillo, aunque hubiera podido seguir adelante porque la suerte parecía estar del lado de los suyos. Pero no, se quedó allí desviando maleficios y atacando tanto como le fue posible. Los mortífagos habían pensado que sólo necesitarían dos de ellos para cruzar aquel pasillo y continuar su camino, pero la gente de Hogwarts había prevalecido. Al menos en aquel rincón.

Katie no se dio cuenta que Oliver estaba allí hasta que el segundo mortífago salió disparado por lo que quedaba de una ventana. Se había dado la vuelta para comprobar si había heridos cuando vio a Oliver haciendo lo mismo. De espaldas a ella y en cuclillas, comprobando el estado de un chico que no tendría más de 16 años, y Katie había sido capaz de reconocerlo.

"Cursi, estúpida cursi. Podrías reconocer a mucha gente… A los gemelos, por ejemplo, o a Harry, o a la mayoría de tus compañeros de curso. También a Oliver. Como si no le hubieras visto suficientes veces en el vestuario como para reconocer su espalda. .especial."

Y al mismo tiempo tenía que serlo, o ¿era ese cosquilleo en la nuca la exaltación de haber ganado una batalla? Había sido una muy pequeña, pero la habían ganado. Era normal que se emocionara por ello. Estaban en medio de una guerra, no podía permitirse el lujo de dudar. No quería sentir más que la adrenalina cargando de hechizos y maleficios su cabeza; no quería más que ayudar a los demás a levantarse y echar a correr de nuevo, sin pensar en Oliver. Quería centrarse y olvidar aquel cosquilleo que no se iba, aunque ya estuvieran corriendo escaleras abajo, juntos, pero separados siempre por un par de escalones. El cosquilleo de una batalla ganada, no de la mirada que había compartido con Oliver como único saludo.

No podían perder el tiempo, Katie lo sabía, pero le habría gustado decirle que no pensaba volver a escribirle una sola frase en su vida, si es que salían vivos de allí. Pero no tenían tiempo y no era el tipo de asunto que discutirías mientras cruzabas medio castillo con cascotes cayendo por todos lados y evitando a toda cosa cualquier haz de luz que te encontraras. Además de ser infantil e inútil. Podían morir allí mismo y ella no había sido capaz ni de decir una sola palabra. Él tampoco, pero era Oliver Wood. No era un as de la conversación.

En uno de los interminables pasillos Katie perdió al chico de vista. Se había despistado un segundo nada más al creer que había visto a Alicia corriendo hacia el lado contrario pero cuando se dio cuenta ya no vio a ninguno de los dos. Al verse sola en medio de aquel lío de gente y de luces no supo cómo actuar. Se pegó a una de las paredes intentando ganar la compostura. Podía seguir adelante, no necesitaba a nadie, sabía lo que tenía que hacer para defenderse. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, apretó la varita en su mano derecha y echó a correr.

Escaleras abajo, un piso más, dos, tres. Abajo del todo, al comedor, había dicho Oliver al grupo que le siguió desde aquella primera victoria. Katie sabía que había explicado el motivo de ir hasta allí pero ella no había sido capaz de escucharlo. Todo el castillo estaba en pie de guerra, luchando por cada una de las paredes que se resquebrajaban, pero el comedor debía tener algo especial.

Y de repente lo supo. Mirando de pasada por una ventana del torreón por el que estaba bajando vio el patio exterior del colegio. No vio con claridad a los gigantes que estaban destrozando las estatuas que defendían el colegio, ni se fijó en los chicos y chicas que luchaban junto a los profesores. Únicamente vio las escobas.

En medio de una batalla que el mundo mágico recordaría para siempre, Katie Bell comenzó a sonreír mientras bajaba los escalones de dos en dos, murmurando un hechizo que le traería una de las viejas escobas del colegio a sus pies. Su vida por una simple barredora.

…

Esquivar los árboles que los gigantes utilizaban como armas no fue lo más difícil que hizo Oliver Wood aquella noche. Montado en una escoba se creía capaz de cosas que con los pies en la tierra le parecían casi inalcanzables. Como dirigir a un grupo de valientes (o de locos) a través de un campo de batalla para el que no tenían suficientes ojos con los que vigilar. La idea no había sido suya, no completamente, pero ver cómo algunos compañeros trataban de ayudar a los del patio principal desde las ventanas superiores le hizo considerar la ventaja de la altura.

Lo más difícil que hizo el antiguo capitán de quidditch aquella noche fue sobrevivirla.

Las escobas llegaron a trompicones, algunos de los que se habían unido a su grupo saltaron sobre ellas sin esperar dejando al resto atrás. Oliver no era un experto en batallas pero hacía años que había aprendido que jugando en equipo las victorias eran menos complicadas. Y aquella tenía que ser la mayor victoria de todos. Consiguió reunir a un grupo de ocho personas, ni una sola cara conocida, y salió a volar. La formación y la estrategia explicadas a voces y a grandes rasgos. Que Merlín los protegiera.

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para pararse a buscar a Katie, aunque el segundo de más que tardó en despegar de la escoba era una clara señal de que hubiese querido hacerlo. Pero no podía, ya no tenían tiempo. Ya no la encontraría, ni le ayudaría a buscarle una escoba. Ya no volarían juntos una vez más, quién sabía si aquella sería la última oportunidad. Y ya no tenían tiempo, la habían perdido.

Oliver se subió a la escoba y dejó de pensar en el momento en el que el aire le dio de lleno en la cara. Era mejor así. Volar sin caer, esquivar maldiciones en la oscuridad y apuntar bien de quién se defendía ya era tarea suficiente como para ocupar toda su concentración, por mucho que deseara tener a Katie a la vista cada minuto de aquella batalla no podía permitirse la distracción. Si él caía el resto seguiría luchando, pero si se mantenía sobre la escoba podría salvar a alguien. Y aunque sólo fuera una persona ya merecería la pena.

Era lo único que importaba.

La guerra era aquello. No era de una belleza exageradamente dramática y épica como había leído muchas veces, era sucia, ensordecedora y oscura. Era el humo que se le metía en la nariz y le hacía toser y desequilibrar el vuelo. Era el escozor de una herida en el tobillo derecho que bien podía ser considerable, si tenía en cuenta el nivel de dolor cuando viraba hacia ese lado y movía el pie. La guerra era la arenilla que se le metía en los ojos, los gritos desesperados y nada poéticos de quienes estaban muriendo; la incertidumbre de no saber si su hechizo había alcanzado a uno de su propio bando.

No era dramatismo de narración perfecta, era terror en estado puro, era una masacre que te daban ganas de vomitar. Y era dolor físico, punzante y sin final, por más adrenalina que corriera por sus venas.

La guerra no era como en los libros, a alguien se le había olvidado vivir todo aquello antes de contarlo. En la guerra no había un solo héroe, no en medio de un campo de batalla como aquel. Allí se convertía en héroe todo el que salía vivo para contarlo, con una pierna menos, sin dedos o la cara marcada por cortes. Héroes por sobrevivir al infierno.

En medio de todo el descontrol Oliver acertó a ver a Harry unos segundos y la sonrisa le vino a los labios casi al instante. El chico corría varita en mano flanqueado por sus dos mejores amigos, luchando como cualquier otro, peleando como Oliver sabía que podía hacer. Harry era para él aquel niño que había aprendido a invocar su _patronus_ a una edad impensable, nadie debería poner en duda su fortaleza. Elegido o no, Oliver esperaba que Harry fuera uno de los que sobrevivieran. Se lo merecía.

…

Katie salió disparada en la cometa antes incluso de estar a cielo abierto. La emoción de ascender hacia el cielo en escoba no le duró nada, la imagen del patio desde las alturas resultaba demasiado espantosa.

Y ya no pensaba, volaba y luchaba intentando no chocar con los gigantes, esquivando los troncos con los que intentaban aplastarla contra una pared, el suelo o sus propios pies, contra lo que fuera. Procuraba dejar a los gigantes a cierta distancia pues de poco iba a servir estampada contra una pared, pero se enfrascó en una pelea con uno de ellos, intentando echar una mano a un grupo de alumnos a los que acorralaba por segundos.

No volvió a ver caras conocidas hasta que bajó de la escoba horas después, tras el ultimátum del-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado. Su voz le había retumbado en los oídos y casi la había hecho perder el equilibrio sobre la escoba. Katie descendió lentamente mirando casi sin querer a su alrededor, con miedo a descubrir el rostro de la gente que yacía en el suelo. Caminaba despacio hacia el colegio, la escoba arrastrando a su derecha. Toda la adrenalina y la energía que había sentido hasta unos minutos antes allí arriba la había abandonado. El codo izquierdo le dolía bastante y las rodillas le fallaban, tenía manchas de humo y sangre por toda la cara y el pelo aún olía un poco a quemado. Al menos sólo había ardido una mínima parte de la coleta y no Katie entera.

Los que habían quedado en pie en el patio principal recorrían el mismo camino que la chica, cabizbajos, doloridos y aterrorizados. Era una procesión dantesca y aunque ganaran la guerra, aunque devolvieran al colegio su imagen anterior ya nada sería igual al entrar por aquellas puertas. Únicamente las nuevas generaciones de magos y brujas podrían cruzarlas sin ver la alfombra de muertos que dejaban atrás.

Cuando estuvo bajo el umbral Katie se dio la vuelta. Quería poder vislumbrar sus recuerdos del colegio, de cómo la había sorprendido siempre que había cruzado aquel patio. Le asustaba pararse a pensar por qué lo hacía, pero si aquello iba a ser de verdad el último momento de su vida, quería poder recordar la belleza del que sería siempre su hogar. Una imagen bonita antes del último vuelo.

…

Estaba exhausto. Bajar de la escoba le había hecho demasiado daño en el tobillo como para caminar mucho más, pero estaba tan cansado que no se veía capaz de seguir volando. Él, que había volado con solo unas pocas horas de sueño en el cuerpo y ahora ya no podía más. Cruzó el patio principal siguiendo los pasos de un grupo de gente que entraba al colegio y con alguno de los gigantes retrocediendo y marchándose de allí. Se paró en una ocasión al ver una escoba en el suelo y se echó a llorar silenciosamente al comprobar que la guerra era aún más terrible con los pies en el suelo.

Llegar al colegio se le hizo muy largo pero no podía dejar de pararse y buscar caras entre los caídos. Caras que no quería ver allí y que le hacían sentir despreciable cada vez que miraba el rostro de algún cadáver y no veía en él a alguien conocido.

Entonces la vio a ella, sin esperarla, como la última vez. Bajo el umbral de los portones del colegio, mirando al infinito y con una escoba a sus pies.

Y volvió a pensar, porque ya no estaban volando y volvían a tener tiempo. Una hora, algo menos quizás, pero suficiente. Cuando estuvo delante de Katie dejó caer la escoba y la miró un par de segundos a los ojos antes de abrazarla.

Los dos se echaron a llorar sin darse cuenta.

Tiempo después Oliver se lo diría, cuando las piedras del colegio hubieran vuelto a su sitio y la gente saliera a la calle respirando con tranquilidad. Le contaría que nunca podría olvidar aquella escena bajo el umbral de Hogwarts, que en aquel instante Katie le había parecido la chica más guapa del mundo, con la cara sucia de polvo y sangre y el pelo revuelto. Era preciosa, porque estaba viva.

_**(Fin)**_


End file.
